


Fluency [Podfic]

by Trickster24



Category: One Piece
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster24/pseuds/Trickster24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A political marriage between two princes is made harder by a language barrier and two stubborn idiots. But even if they move past it there are others who aren't so happy with their union.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluency [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fluency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827091) by [Unda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unda/pseuds/Unda). 



> I'm still not entirely 100% satisfied with how this turned out, but oh well! Thanks so much to [Unda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Unda/pseuds/Unda) for letting me podfic this! I did this podfic as a sort of preview to the whole story...just a new way for people to experience this fic whether they've never read it before or if they've read it 20 times :P That being said, this podfic only contains Chapter One. 
> 
> If this is your first time reading/listening to Fluency I hope this podfic makes you want to read more. And if you're already a fan of Fluency I hope you enjoy listening to this first chapter! 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think so that I can improve in the future!
> 
> Music: Wayside by Kajiura Yuki

Duration: 5:01  
Size: 6MB

 

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0fl3u0sfrzynwvj/Fluency+.mp3) to listen/download at Mediafire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! <3


End file.
